


What Are You Thankful For?

by one_more_offbeat_anthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fix-It, Fluff, Post-Canon, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem
Summary: A handful of months after they defeat Chuck and rescue Cas from the Empty, the gang is back together--because Cas and Dean have decided to host Thanksgiving at the bunker, and they have a little secret to share.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	What Are You Thankful For?

**Author's Note:**

> well hello folks! after whatever exactly happened last thursday, I knew we all needed some fluff, and as today is thanksgiving in the states, I was feeling inspired :) this is a sort-of fix-it where dean saved cas (AS HE SHOULD HAVE), eileen and sam are together (BECAUSE DUH), and life is good :)
> 
> props to [callenofthenorth](https://callenofthenorth.tumblr.com) and [lovemuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet) ([haybibi-qq](https://haybibi-qq.tumblr.com) on tumblr) for beta-ing this :)
> 
> extra props to my profound bond server pals for coming up with the vegas wedding xP if you're 18+, [join us!](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) we're good fun :)
> 
> (and if you wanna see more from me, you can find me on [my tumblr](https://one-more-offbeat-anthem.tumblr.com) :)

“Dean, get up,” a voice said.

Dean made an inhuman groan.

“Dean, _get up_.”

“No,” Dean finally managed to get out, dragging his pillow over his head. The owner of the voice started to poke him, before dragging fingers up Dean’s side and _tickling_ him.

Dean sat up, whirled around, seized Cas by his shirt (because _of course_ that’s who it was) and growled, “Cas, I swear, I’ll kill you.”

“No you won’t,” Cas was grinning. “And now you’re up.”

“Dammit,” Dean flopped back down and looked at Cas. “Why are you up so early? Scratch that--why are we up so early?”

“...Because it’s Thanksgiving? Did you forget that we invited a bunch of people to the bunker?”

“I wouldn’t call it a bunch,” Dean sighed.

“Don’t you dare roll over,” Cas leaned down, pressed a kiss on his cheek, before continuing, “I’ll go start some coffee, and then make breakfast. How about...waffles?"

“Oh no you don’t,” Dean got up, grabbing his dead guy robe. “You’ll burn the whole bunker down. I’m making waffles.”

“Of course,” Cas said, with the trace of a shit-eating grin.

“You just said that to get me out of bed.”

“Maybe.”

Dean let his gaze linger fondly on Cas, on his sleepy blue eyes, messy hair, smile lines around his eyes and mouth, the crooked collar of his sleep shirt (one of Dean’s old flannels, buttoned up). This was the best way to start mornings--even early ones. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he said, once the coffee and waffles were made and they were sitting down for breakfast in the bunker’s kitchen. 

“Oh?” Cas raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Dean rolled his eyes. Becoming human had made Cas more sarcastic, that was for sure. “We shouldn’t tell anyone that we’re married.”

Cas’s eyebrows raised in concern as he fingered the silver band on his left ring finger. “...Why not? Are we just supposed to pretend we’re not married for the whole weekend?”

“No, no, I mean we should wait for them to realize it.”

“Oh….” Cas grinned. “Who do you think will notice first?”

“Eileen, but she won’t say anything. Sam’ll throw a fit, of course.”

“What about Claire?”

“Hm…” Dean considered over a sip of his coffee. “Clarie’s the wild card, isn’t she?”

__________________________________

Everyone arrived a few hours later-- ”everyone” meaning Sam, Eileen, Jody, Donna, and Claire. Jack had arrived an hour before the rest of the crew, springing up in the library while Dean was vacuuming (something he was only doing because Cas demanded it). Now, they were all seated around the table in the war room, the only table big enough to accommodate everyone, passing around plates of turkey, stuffing, dressing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes...the works.

Once they’d stuffed themselves and moved onto pie (the best part of Thanksgiving, if you asked Dean), Cas rustled in his seat and said, “So, I read about this online...apparently a common Thanksgiving tradition is to have everyone go around and say what we’re thankful for.”

“Really?” Dean groaned, “Do we _have_ to?”

“Yes,” Cas said, as if he was the commander of all things Thanksgiving (which, with Dean’s begrudging help, he had become), “Who wants to go first?”

“I will,” Sam said, pausing while he took a bite of pumpkin pie, “Okay, I’m...grateful that we’re all alive.”

“That’s not a fair one, everyone here but us got snapped this year,” Dean said, “Or sucked into the Empty. Try again.”

“Is he allowed to override my thankfulness?” Sam asked. 

“Yep,” Cas said, “What else are you thankful for?”

“Moving out of the bunker so I finally get some alone time,” Sam grumbled.

“Except you’re not alone,” Jody teased from across the table, and Sam blushed crimson while Eileen laughed next to him.

“I’ll go next,” Eileen said and signed, “I’m grateful for new friends and family.”

“That’s a very good one,” Cas said seriously.

“I’m thankful,” Jack piped up, “For cookie cereal.”

“Of course you are, kiddo.” Dean wasn’t in hair-ruffling distance, but if he was, the new god would be quite tousled.

“I’m thankful that everyone here is healthy and happy,” Jody said, and Dean felt a bit of warmth expand in his chest.

“Am I allowed to ditto hers?” Donna asked.

“Sure,” Cas said.

“Wait! How come she’s allowed to--” Sam started to protest, but Dean cut him off with a smirk.

“Claire, what are you thankful for?” Dean asked.

“I’m thankful that you and Cas finally got married.” 

Everyone sat in stunned silence, and then Sam asked, “When?!” At the same time Jody said, “ _Finally_.”

“Please,” Sam said, “ _Please_ tell me how this happened. And why I wasn’t invited!”

“We got married in Vegas,” Cas said, as if it would be obvious, as he held up his hand to show his wedding ring. “It was Dean’s idea.”

“It was _Dean’s--_ ”

“Yeah, sasquatch, it was my idea. I can be romantic,” Dean interrupted, “There was an Elvis impersonator and everything.”

“Why did you need a man pretending to be Elvis at your wedding?” Jack asked, and damn, if that head-tilt wasn’t Cas to a T.

“Because it’s _Vegas_ ,” Claire said.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Sam asked.

“Dunno. It just didn’t seem…” Dean shrugged.

“Necessary,” Cas finished, “Dean didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

“But it is a big deal!” Sam said. Dean fixed him with a death glare. 

“Not as big of a deal as pie,” Dean said, trying to change the subject (and eat some pie).

“Wait,” Cas interjected, “You didn’t say what you were grateful for.”

“Neither did you.”

“If you two say you’re grateful for each other, I’m leaving,” Claire said.

“Why?” Jack asked, “It’s very sweet.”

“I,” Cas said, “Am grateful to have such a loving family.”

“And I,” Dean added, “Am grateful that God is one of our Thanksgiving dinner guests.”

__________________________________

“What are you really thankful for?” Cas asked later that night, when everyone had settled into guest rooms in the bunker, deep in their respective food comas. He and Dean were curled up in their bed, so close that their noses touched. 

“What? I _am_ grateful for Jack. I’m glad that he still deigns to spend time with his family now that he’s the head honcho,” Dean swallowed.

“But there’s something else…” Cas wheedled, tilting his head up to kiss Dean’s nose. “What is it?”

“I’m--” Suddenly, Dean felt a little bit like he was going to cry, tears welling up in eyes, squeezing his throat. “I’m grateful that we found a way to get you out of the Empty.”

“I’m glad you did, too.”

“Promise--” Dean swallowed. “Promise me you’ll never leave?” 

“You know from experience that nothing could ever really take me away from you, Dean,” Even so, Cas tightened his grip around him.

“I love you,” Dean whispered. 

“I love you too.” Cas kissed Dean’s mouth, gentle, chaste. “Now go to sleep.” 


End file.
